Who am I?
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: A child with white hair and green eyes is born into a loving and rich family. However they might not be her real parents. I suck at summaries. I'm making a chapter 6. soon
1. Chapter 1

This story will have different POVs and 3rd POV.

Please Review.

* * *

><p>3rd POV.<p>

-A couple of years ago-

Maka and Soul paced their apartment worried. This was not good. Not good at all!

"What do we do Soul!" Maka yelled. She sat down and placed her head in her hands. Soul continued to walk around while thinking.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" He said. Maka was scared; this was something that she couldn't deal with.

Soul had finally stopped his mini rampage and sat next to Maka. He sighed. "The only thing we can do right now is wait, see what happens, and hope for the best." Soul pulled Maka in for a hug. She began to cry. "Don't worry we'll get through this. We're strong."

0

0

0

0

-Present day-

A preteen that looked about 11 or 12 walked around her house in search of something. She passed several elegant rooms with the same color scheme. She strolled down two flights of stairs then her eyes looked happily in the room as she found what she was looking for. It was small, black, and fluffy. She picked it up in triumph.

"There you are, Adora-Bella." She said to the black Yorkie. She picked the dog up and carried her out. She passed the main entrance hall. Her mother was just arriving in the mansion.

"Roxanne, did you bathe her yet?" He mother asked. Roxanne nervously smiled.

"Well...you see...I was about to do that..."

"Now Roxy."

"Fine, but why can't one of the maids do it?"

"You wanted the dog. I hold you responsible for it. Plus that's not their job." Roxanne's mom made a shooing motion with her hand as she answered her phone that had been ringing. "Hello, Oh! Hi honey."

...

...

Roxanne was in the bathroom washing her dog. When she was finished she looked in the mirror. She had white hair and green eyes. Was she pretty? She had found herself asking that question almost every time she looked in the mirror. She didn't look that much like her parents. She wished that she did because they were both very attractive. Sometimes her friends would comment about how handsome her dad looked or how hot her mom was. She continued to stare at herself for awhile still dazed in her thoughts when the still wet Adora-Bella began to shake.

0

0

0

Night had began to fall. Roxanne was nervous. Normally she didn't have to ask her parents anything , because she could easily go out and buy it herself with her credit card. However this was one thing that she needed their approval on. She walked into their bedroom.

"I need to talk to you about something." She spoke aloud. Still slightly nervous although not showing it.

"About?" Her father said. Roxanne took a deep breath and let it out.

"I want to attend Shibusen." She said. Then closed her eyes waiting for an answer.

"You know Roxy you really don't have to. Plus aren't you a little young?" Her father said.

"It's my choice and I really want to do it."

"I don't know..." Her mother thought aloud.

"Please. Please! PLEASE!" Roxanne pleaded. Her father sighed.

"Fine." He said.

"Thank you Thank you!" Roxanne said and ran out.

"Looks like I'll have to call father and tell him."

"You know what Kid I think she might have your persistence." Dokuro said.

"If only she did have one of my qualities." Kid replied.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was short but this is like a prologue.<p>

Yes, there are OCs. But I use Dokuro in all of my other stories and she's always with Kid so...yea.

Please Review.


	2. who do I look like?

Hopefully this chapter will be longer.

* * *

><p>-Shibusen-<p>

Maka had just finished teaching her class. Te bell had rung ,and she was gathering her papers off her desk. Several of her students were telling her bye on the way out. She loved children. Oh how she wished to have some of her own one day. She was married to Soul. They had moved out of their apartment and bought a house. Maka was teaching EAT classes at Shibusen ,and Soul was a fighting instructor for the NOT classes. Almost everything had played its course ,and Maka was happy ;however, she couldn't help but feel empty inside at times. She walked out of her classroom and down the hall. She seen a familiar face and was quick to greet it.

"Hey, Kid." Maka called out to her friend. Kid turned around when he heard his name then smiled at Maka upon seeing her.

"Hello. How's the teaching?" He asked.

"Wonderful. It's just wonderful. So are you here to do something for your father?" Kid shook his head.

"No, not exactly. Roxanne said she wanted to attend Shibusen. I really can't say no to her." Maka gave a sad smile.

"Oh, where is she?"

"In the bathroom." Just as that was said the white headed girl appeared with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans." She greeted.

"Hi." Maka managed to spit out. Roxanne looked excited.

"Guess what. My parents are going to let me come to this school. Isn't that great news!" The preteen happily said. Maka nodded slowly.

"Yes, I was told about that. Congratulations." Maka stared at the girl longingly.

"Well, we can't keep father waiting. Bye Maka." Kid said then he and Roxanne left. Maka sighed. _Here we go_ she thought. Maka walked to where Soul and her normally meet up. She was sad ,and Soul could always tell when she was. She sat there waiting for her husband. A few minutes later he showed up.

"Hey, Maka. Something wrong?" He asked. Maka shook her head.

"Same old, same old." She replied.

"Look Maka forget about the past alright. What's done is done. I can't change it and neither can you." Soul put a hand on Maka's shoulders.

"I know." She quietly said.

0

0

0

-Gallows Mansion-

Roxanne walked home. Her grandfather needed her father to go on a mission ,so he couldn't drive her. It didn't matter to her though. She was happy. Ecstatic even. She was a student of the EAT class. Also a special event was coming up for her. She paraded though the streets of Death City happily. When she got home she noticed that her mother's car was there. She opened the gate, walked up the steps, and opened the door. As soon as she got inside she was greeted by Adora-Bella.

"Settle down girl." She said.

"Roxy, are you home?" She heard her mother call out.

"Yes! Oh, and dad is on a mission with Miss Liz and Miss Patti."

"You sound excited today." Dokuro said entering the main entrance hall.

"I am. I'm part of the EAT class , and my birthday is in one week!" Dokuro ran her hand through her black hair.

"Well isn't that nice." She said then walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mom? I have a question." Roxanne said sitting on a bar stood at the counter.

"And what might that be?"

"How come both you and dad have black hair and I have white hair?" Dokuro wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"Well you father does have three white stripes in his hair." Roxy put a hand on her head in thought. _Could that really be the answer._

"Oh. I have another question. How come I don't look like you and dad at all?" Dokuro sighed.

"Maybe you do and you just don't see it."

"Actually I'm pretty sure I don't. If I did then I'd be attractive." Roxanne looked down and said the last part lowly.

"Well, there's always plastic surgery." Dokuro teased.

"Is that really an option for me?" Roxanne asked with hope. Dokuro laughed.

"Roxy I'm kidding. You're very beautiful. You look like..." She trailed off.

"Huh?" Roxanne was confused.

"Hey, I have a question for you. Do you want anything specific for your birthday? We could throw a party and go all out." Dokuro said running a hand through her daughters hair.

"I'm not sure. I do want to go shopping tomorrow though. With you if your not too busy." Dokuro looked unsure.

"I did have a photo shoot tomorrow," Roxanne put her head down. "but I can reschedule it." Then Dokuro was embraced by her daughter.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Just as that was said and done Dokuro's cell phone rang.

"Hi, honey." She answered "Yes...It's symmetrical...Don't worry I checked...whatever...alright bye."

"Hey mom can I go to Death bucks." Roxanne asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Dokuro sighed. After Roxanne left Dokuro was walking pass the foyer and she stopped when she noticed something. She swung open the door quickly.

"Oh, no you did not just leave Liz and Patti all alone in India!" She yelled.

"It was bugging me. I had to come and check." Kid said with a measuring tape in his hand.

"Was the painting titled ,Kid?"

"No."

"Yea, I didn't think so." Dokuro said while folding her arms. Kid walked up to her and put one of his hands on her arm.

"You looked worried ,and not about Liz and Patti. Did something happen?" Kid asked concerned. Dokuro sighed.

"It's Roxanne. She asked some..._odd_ questions today."

"Like?"

"She's wondering why she doesn't look like us."

"Do you think sh-"

"No,...well at least I hope not." Dokuro said cutting Kid off. "Maybe we should tell her."

"I think we should wait until she's older. Anyway I better go save Liz and Patti before the zombies eat them." Dokuro was about to say something about that ,but she decided to act like she didn't hear the zombie part.

0

0

0

0

0

-Mall-

Roxanne ran from store to store with her mother and Liz trailing behind her. It had been a long day full of shopping ,and walking. Now they were at a Death bucks in the mall.

"I'm exhausted." Liz breathed out.

"Shouldn't you be used to this?" Dokuro asked knowing that Liz loved to shop. Liz shrugged her answer.

"So Roxy, how's school?" Liz asked.

"Great. We're having physical examinations next week. And I love my home room teacher." Roxanne said smiling.

"Who is your homeroom teacher?" Dokuro asked curiously.

"Mrs. Evans." Liz looked at her confused then she understood.

"By Mrs. Evans do you mean Maka Evans?" Liz asked. Roxanne nodded.

"Miss Liz I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I look like my parents?" Dokuro's and Liz's eyes widened at the question. Then Liz gained her composure back.

"Of course you do." Liz answered and she wasn't lying.

* * *

><p>Sorry for a short chapter. I was going to add more , but I'm saving it for next chapter.<p>

Please Review.


	3. mystery

Sorry for this chapter being short.

* * *

><p>-Shibusen-<p>

'It was like every other day at Shibusen. Everything's fine. I have nothing to worry about.' These were the words that Maka Evans used for comfort. She looked at her students, and eyed one of them in particular, Roxanne. Maka felt a little uneasy at first when she found out that the girl was in her class; however, she put it in her mind that it was okay ,and that she could get through this. After teaching the lesson Maka gave her students time to talk amongst themselves.

"So, is it fun being the grandchild of Shingami-sama?" a fellow pupil asked Roxanne. She nodded.

"Yes, It does have it's perks."

"You must be stronger than the rest of us with your Shinigami powers and all." Another classmate added. The statement made Roxanne think.

"I don't have any Shinigami powers." she replied. The other students look astounded. Roxanne looked down 'Why don't I have Shinigami powers?' She thought. 'Hopefully a trip to the library can answer that question.' The bell rang and every one filtered out. Roxanne staggered slowly. She walked down the hall and saw Death scythe and Professor Stein conversing. 'Maybe Stein can answer my question.' She walked towards them and waited for them to stop talking.

"Yes?" Stein asked impatiently not even turning to look at her. Roxanne laced her fingers together and nervously looked down.

"I-I have a qustion," She said. Stein sighed.

"Why else would you come over here. Unless you want me to dissect you." Roxanne vigorously shook her head.

"N-no that's okay. I was just wondering why ,unlike my father, don't I have shinigami powers?" Stein looked at the girl. He of coarse knew the truth, but he wasn't going to tell her.

"Something like this is possible. So don't worry about it." Roxanne was very unhappy with this answer. She continued walking until she made it to the library.

Roxanne's POV

Stein was no help at all. I'll have to do the research myself. I walked pass several bookshelves to get to the counter where the librarian was at. I rang the bell and waited for assistance.

"Yes? How can I help you?" the male librarian asked.

"I need a book on Shinigamis."

"Hold on," I waited until he returned with a book. "You're lucky someone had just brought it back."

I sat down at an empty table and opened the book. I skimmed a few pages until I found one that had the information I needed. 'It is very rare that a Death God would have a child without any reaper powers. In these cases later on in the child's life around the age of eight their powers start to develop,' I read silently. This didn't make any sense to me. I was twelve years old and in one week I'll be thirteen. I have to ask my grandfather about this. I took the book with me and exited the library. I started walking faster and faster. The next thing I knew I was running, and just to my luck I ran into someone.

"Ow. Don't run in the hall Roxanne." I got off the floor and held my head in pain due to the recent impact.

"Sorry Mr. Eva- I mean Eater." I said almost forgetting that he didn't like when people used his real last name.

"It's okay just be careful next time. Anyway why were you running?" He looked at me with new found curiosity. I nervously smiled.

"You know...just trying to get somewhere quicker, I guess." I said before nervously laughing. Mr. Eater sighed.

"Just don't do it again," He said.

"Thank you sir!" I yelled as I quickly walked away.

I had finally made it to the door leading to the Death Room. I knocked on it then entered after being granted permission. I got this eery feeling as I walked through the hallway of guillotines, but I just shook it off.

"Hi!Hi!Hi!" My grandfather greeted upon seeing me "how's my favorite granddaughter?"

"Don't you mean your only granddaughter?" I asked. He shrugged

"Anyway, what do you need?" I wasn't sure on how to ask my question, but I figured that the direct approach is the best.

"W-well I was in the library and I saw this book and it said that if a child is born without Shinigami powers then they will start developing them by age eight." He looked at me confused.

"Your point is?" He asked.

"I'm twelve and I'm about to turn thirteen." I said. 'Did he really forget my age?' I thought.

"Hmmm...Well...I'm not sure what to tell you." He said. I sighed and looked down.

"Thank you for your time." I muttered before exiting the room.

0

0

0

0

-Gallows Mansion-

I got back home and went straight up to my room. This book had to have more information. I opened it up and turned to the index. There was a chapter called _Shinigami_ _birth_ that looked interesting. I quickly turned to the chapter in hopes of figuring out this mystery. As I began to read a certain statement caught my attention 'The mother that gives birth to a God of Death will receive death herself. If she survives her body will be extremely damaged inside and out.' After reading this I sighed and laid down. This only added more to the mystery. My mother's body isn't messed up. I'd ask my parents about it ,but I know that they'll only give me indirect answers. This is something that I have to do on my own. I need to see my medical records, and what better timing because the physical examinations are tomorrow. There has to be a filing cabinet or something in Mrs. Nygus's office. While she's examining other students I'll go check in her office.

0

0

0

0

(I know I'm speeding the story up a bit, but the laziness has taken over.)

3rd POV

-The next day- during physical examinations-

"Alright Roxanne, everything seems to be normal and you're very healthy." Nigus said with a big smile on her face.

"That's good to know." Roxanne replied. After that was said there was a knock at the door. Nigus walked over to it and opened it.

"Nigus, Lord Death is requesting us. He knows about the physical examinations and he'll let you come back when he's done." Sid said. Nigus nodded. Then she turned to Roxanne.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself for awhile?" She asked.

"Yes." Nigus smiled and exited the room with Sid.

Roxanne was bored. She just sat there with her eyes on the ground waiting. Her eyes started drifting around the room. She noticed something and stared at it. It was a file cabinet. Not just any file cabinet though. It held information on every student at Shibusen. Just to her luck she didn't have to sneak in Nygus's office. Curiously, Roxanne walked towards the cabinet and opened it. She pulled out her file, and took the pages out. She began reading them, but she immediately stopped, and so did her heart.

* * *

><p>Once again sorry for a short chapter.<p>

Please Review.


	4. The truth

The truth comes out in this chapter. Please Review.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul were on their way to Gallows Mansion. Tsubaki and Black Star were also going there.<p>

"It's been so long since we all got together," Maka said as she stretched her arms while sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Soul smiled at her.

"It sure has been," he said. They neared the mansion and noticed Black Star's and Tsubaki's car outside.

"Looks like they got here before us," Maka pointed out.

* * *

><p>-Shibusen-<p>

Roxanne's POV

What is going on? I don't understand this. I was in a mild shock after seeing my file. _Okay don't panic_ I thought.

"...Well if that's all then I'll return," Nigus said outside of the door. _Shit I forgot about her._ I quickly hid the manilla folder containing my information in my book bag. "Is everything alright?"

"Peachy," I say to her although by the look on her face I can tell that she doesn't believe me. My examination continued.

"Alright I think we're done. Send the next person in," Nigus smiled happily at me. I smiled back except mine was fake. _I think I received a__n early birthday surprise. I wish I can send it back._

* * *

><p>I raced through the halls and out the door. I have to find my parents so they can straighten this out. I know it's too late to be wishing this, but I hope it's a misprint. Oh in the name of my possibly not real grandfather please let it be a misprint.<p>

-3rd POV-

Roxanne was a mess mentally. She had finally made it home and noticed that there were other cars there. Oh well at this point she really didn't care. Roxanne ran up the steps and practically knocked down the door. She walked from the entrance hall into the living room were she heard voices. She grab the door knob and yanked it open revealing herself to her so called parents and their friends. Her not real mother looked at her worried.

"Roxy, is something wrong?" Dokuro asked. Roxanne walked farther into the room. Maka and Soul looked at her as if they had lost something great in their lives. Black Star, Kid, and Tsubaki just looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong? How about my whole life," Roxanne said angrily. Dokuro titled her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked. Without saying a word Roxanne pulled out the folder and dropped it on the coffee table. Maka gasped knowing full well what it was. Everyone else didn't know until they opened it. Kid's eyes went wide, Dokuro was speechless, Soul put a hand on his head as if he had a headache, and as for Black Star and Tsubaki they had no idea of what to make the situation even though they knew what was going on.

Calming down a little bit Roxanne sat down due to the exhaustion she felt because of this little episode. "Now does anyone want to explain to me why is says that Mr. and Mrs. Evans are my parents? Is it a misprint?" She asked in hope that her second question's answer was 'yes.'

Kid sighed "It's not a misprint," he said. Maka looked close to tears. Roxanne put her head in her hands.

"If both of my _real_ parents are alive and healthy can anyone tell me why I was raised thinking that my 'so called parents' were my _blood_ parents?"

"I'll explain," Soul said.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"Don't worry we'll get through this. We're strong," Soul said. Maka was in disbelief.

"How Soul? How can we possibly take care of a baby? We're too young, and we can barely support ourselves," Maka replied close to tears.

"We can ask your pa-"

"No! Don't say papa. He can't find out about this!" tears started streaming down Maka's face. Soul who was sitting next to her pulled her into his lap, and let her cry in his chest. After several minutes of letting it all out Maka fell asleep; Soul followed suit.

-One week later-

Maka and Soul hadn't told any of their friends yet. They were at Shibusen. Black Star was yelling about his godliness to everyone and anyone that passed by their group. Tsubaki, passed the point of trying to stop him, was just starring at him shaking her head. Everyone else ignored it. Maka was feeling a bit sick.

"LOOK EVERYONE! I'M A GOD!" Black Star yelled. Kid sighed.

"Calm down," Soul said with his hand on his head in aggravation. Tsubaki noticed Maka's state and in an attempt to help went by her friends side.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Maka looked up at her tall friend a little dazed.

"Oh, yea I'm fine." She said and put her hand on her head. Kid noticed too.

"Are you tired?" he asked. Maka slowly nodded. Dokuro seeing Maka went forward to help.

"Are you tired?" she asked. Maka nodded again. Kid groaned.

"I just asked that," he said aggravated.

"Oh, well excuse me for not hearing," she retorted. Kid looked at her up and down.

"You need to fix yourself up. I mean come on for a girl you think you'd be better at dressing yourself. I feel sorry for whoever marries you." He said. Dokuro frowned at him then a mischievous grin came to her face.

"White Strips," She said. Kid immediately dropped to the ground muttering the words asymmetrical garbage and die. Maka held her head in pain at all of this then she left to go throw up.

-one mouth later-

Maka sat on the hospital bed while Stein checked her to find out if everything was alright. Soul was standing on the side of her holding her hand. The scientist walked out of the room to go get the test results. Maka sighed. _Why did this happen _she thought _it's all Soul's fault._ Maka looked at her baby daddy then hit him upside the head. Soul muttered an 'Ow' and looked at Maka confused. After this display of action Stein returned.

"We won't know the sex until later on. Right now everything is normal and you and your baby are both very healthy," Stein said. Maka looked at him with a tint of relief on her face.

"Thank you. And Thank you for not telling my papa" Stein sat down on his rolling chair.

"You know, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later," he said. Maka vigorously shook her head 'no'.

"I choose not at all. He'd kill me," Maka said. Soul sighed. _why did she have to be difficult _he thought. After they made sure everything was as right as rain they left in silence. Both of them clearly had something on their mind. Feeling the need to have a say in things Soul turned to Maka.

"Maka, we're going to have to tell Death Scythe," he said.

"No," Maka quietly said putting her head down.

"He's going to find out anyway when he sees a little Soul or Maka Jr. running around," Soul said. Maka turned to Soul. Her eyes were puffy and her face was flushed.

"There won't be one running around," she said. Soul looked surprised.

"What do you mean? It's too early for an abortion."

"No, that's not what I'm getting at. I think we'll have to put our baby up for adoption. It's the only way to solve our problems," Maka said. Soul sighed. He really didn't want that, but he'd do anything for Maka.

"Okay," he muttered then he put his arm around Maka's shoulders.

-Seven months later-

"Wow, Maka you look like you're going to pop," Dokuro said. Maka and Soul were at Kid's house and Dokuro was there.

"I know. I'm kinda on the fritz about the whole birthing process. I know it's going to hurt," Maka replied not enthusiastic at all.

"Kid and I are most likely to get married, and I so don't want to go through the horrible process of giving birth to a Shinigami. I hope there's someway that we can adopt and give that child Death God abilities or something like that," Dokuro said the last part with hope in her voice. Maka smiled jokingly.

"Good luck with that. But I don't think that's possible," she said. Dokuro frowned.

"Well it looks like the heir after Kid will not have any Shinigami powers. Oh well everyone will have to deal with a powerless Death," Dokuro said half joking. Maka burst into giggles. She was grateful that she had friends that could help her smile in times of need. Soul and Kid entered the room.

"You're getting bigger, Maka. How has Death scythe not noticed?" Kid said sitting next to Dokuro and putting his arms around her waist.

"I asked your father to relocate him for the time being. Papa wasn't happy about it at all," Maka replied. Kid was still confused about one other thing.

"Okay, are you ever going to tell your parents?" he asked. Maka shook her head. Soul had now moved beside her.

"I'm not going to tell mine either," he said "they'd flip if they found out I went to Death City and got a girl pregnant."

"Yep, that's why we're putting it up for adoption." Maka said. Kid was once again confused.

"You say 'it'. Does that mean you don't know the gender?" He asked.

"Nope, we asked the doc not to tell us," Soul said smiling. Maka nodded and Dokuro frowned at this.

"Aw. That means I won't know what to get you for your baby shower," She said.

-nine months later in total-

"Push Maka! Push!" Nigus told her. Maka pushed with all of her might groaning in discomfort and yelling. Soul was at her side every step of the way.

"You're doing great honey," he told her. Maka grabbed him by the neck and choked him.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SOUL!" she yelled "SOMEONE GET ME A HEAVY BOOOOOOOK!"

"You're almost done Maka one last push," Stein said. He was the only one in the room with a mellow vibe. He seemed very relaxed.

"AHHGG!" Maka pushed then it was over. Sounds of crying filled the room as a small smile appeared on Maka's face and a huge grin on Soul's. After the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket they gave it to her mom.

"It's a girl," Nigus happily said. Tsubaki, Dokuro, Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Crona entered the room.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Liz asked. Soul looked up from his daughter and smiled.

"A girl," he proudly said. A few seconds later an incident happened. Black Star tried to write his signature on the baby's forehead saying that she needed a God's touch. He was escorted out of the room.

"What are you going to name her?" Tsubaki asked. Soul and Maka hadn't thought about that yet.

"Something cool," Soul said.

"OOH OOH! HOW ABOUT STAR GIRL! (I love that book)" Black Star said from the hall.

"Uh no," Maka replied.

"How about something with an 'X'. Hardly anyone has that letter in their name, and it's a cool letter," Soul said. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Is it your favorite letter?" She sarcastically asked.

"Tch, no," Soul replied.

"Abigail?" Maka wondered out loud. Soul shook his head no then muttered something about the letter x and cool.

"Alexandra," Soul said.

"No, that seems to formal," Maka said.

"Alexis?" Soul said.

"Just give up with the letter 'x' man," Dokuro said.

"That's not formal enough," Maka said.

"Roxanne?" Soul said. Maka shook her head 'no'.

"This is taking a long time, but what does it really matter?" Dokuro said. Maka looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked. Liz sighed.

"What she means is that you're going to be giving her up anyway so what does it matter," Liz said. Patti giggled.

"Liz, you make it sound really bad," Kid said.

"Whatever," she replied.

"Well that's true. We've wasted enough time with this. Roxanne it is," Maka said, and Soul agreed.

-Later on-

After awhile everyone started to leave and it was just Kid, Soul, Maka and Dokuro. Kid was with Soul, and Dokuro was in the hospital room with Maka.

"That must have hurt," Dokuro said. Maka nodded slowly. She was sad. You could easily tell because it was written across her face. Dokuro looked at Maka sympathetically.

"Are you alright?" She asked knowing the answer. Maka sighed. She put her head down and she felt tears come into her eyes.

"No, I don't want to give her up for adoption. I want to be able to watch her grow up and live, but Papa...what would he think about it? We hid this from him! Also there's no way Soul and I can take care of a baby. We can barely take care of ourselves! Our lives aren't even together! I wish there was some way things could be alright!" Tears started rolling down Maka's eyes and Dokuro was quick to comfort her.

"Maka I wish there was something I can do. What can I do? Do you want me to go get Soul?" Maka shook her head while wiping away her tears. They we're in silence for awhile. Maka was thinking about how she could deal with this, and Dokuro was thinking on how to help Maka. She shifted uncomfortably in her standing position. Maka's face lit up at an idea.

"Do you really want to help me?" She asked Dokuro. Dokuro moved closer to Maka and nodded.

"Yes, how can I?" she said with hope. Maka looked up at her.

"You don't want to have to go through the trouble and consequences of giving birth to a Shinigami do you?" Dokuro was confused.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"She said. Maka paused for a brief moment.

"I think we can help each other out," Maka said.

"Okay, but I don't see where your going with this." Maka sat up on the hospital bed nervous about asking her request. She looked at her friend with an uncomfortable gaze.

"Can you and Kid adopt Roxanne?" Maka asked. Dokuro's mouth widened in shock. She didn't know what to say.

"M-Maka as much as I w-want to help you I-I don't think that's an option for Kid and M-me," Dokuro stuttered nervously.

"Please," Maka pleaded. Dokuro looked at her with sorrow.

"Kid and I are just as young as you and Soul, besides I don't know the first thing about baby care," Dokuro said in defense.

"I know that, but your lives are together. Plus you and him are both independent by yourselves. Please I really want to see my baby grow up, and I trust you and Kid." Dokuro was so unsure. The situation caught her off guard,and she had no idea of what to do. She wanted to help her friend but it was a gigantic decision. After much thought she finally caved.

"Look, I'm not making any promises, but I'll ask Kid and see what he says," Maka smiled at her friend.

"Thank you," She said.

- A month later-

Things had quickly changed. Kid had agreed to adopt Roxanne with Dokuro. Maka and Soul got engaged even though the only reason they had for doing that was because they loved each other especially at a young age. Kid and Dokuro got engaged, but that was inevitable and it was going to happen anyway. They just decided to do it sooner, because of the adoption. Only a few people knew that Roxanne was Maka's and Soul's child. Everyone else thought she was Kid's and Dokuro's.

"So Kid got Dokuro pregnant," Spirit said to Lord Death "I'm surprised you're not angry." Lord Death knowing the truth turned around and looked at Spirit.

"I can't stop what they do behind closed doors. Besides I knew it would happen someday."

"Yea but I bet you wish that that day was after they were married. If it were Maka and Soul there's no telling what I'd do. I know for sure that I'd kill Soul though." Spirit said. Lord Death sighed.

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Basically that's what happened," Soul explained. Roxanne had her knees to her chest. This was just too much for her to take in. Maka seeing her daughter in this state rushed to embrace her; however, she was only brushed aside as Roxanne got up, pushed her out of the way, walked out of the door, and walked out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>This was a long chapter<p>

Please Review!


	5. felling complete

-Death City-

Roxanne's POV

I walked out of the house that I once called home and started running. How could they lie to me like that? I don't understand. Who can you trust when you can't even trust your parents, or in my case _f__ake_ parents? Everyone I know has lied to me. My life is a lie. I wish I didn't exist!

3rd POV

Roxanne had no idea of where she was running to. All she knew is that she needed to get away. Far away. She didn't know how to handle the situation. Was she suppose to welcome it with open arms? Was she suppose to except the fact that everyone lied to her? What's going to happen now? That was the main question she had in her head. Things were going to be awkward. Was she suppose to stay with her adoptive parents or her real ones? Things were going to be very very very different and...odd so very odd.

* * *

><p>-Gallows Mansion-<p>

Soul, Dokuro, Black Star, and Tsubaki were sitting down. Maka and Kid were standing up. Maka started pacing around the room. She had no idea of what to do. Then the door creaked open. Everyone's hearts leaped to the heavens, but was suddenly brought back down to earth when Liz and Patti entered.

"Hey, Sorry we're la-...what happened?" Liz said/asked. Patti for once was taking the situation seriously and not giggling. Maka stopped her pacing.

"Roxanne found out who her real parents were," Tsubaki said, being that no one really wanted to answer.

"Where is she?" Patti asked.

"We don't know," Soul said. Liz sat down across from everyone, and Patti followed suit.

"We have to do something," Maka said "someone needs to go look for her." Even though she hadn't really watched Roxanne grow up or hadn't even raised her Maka felt very worried. She had this attachment to her. She gave birth to her after all.

"I have a better idea," Soul said getting up and pulling his keys out of his pocket "we should all go look for her." Dokuro nodded in agreement.

"Someone should stay here encase she comes back," Kid added. Black Star got up.

"Tsubaki and I will," BS said. And with that said everyone except Black Star and Tsubaki left.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere in Death City-<p>

Roxanne's POV

I was somewhere in Death City. I was lost, although I really didn't care. I sat down on a nearby bench that was conveniently there. I took a moment to take a deep breath, but I was interrupted when I saw something familiar. It was my _ex mom's_ car. I hid behind the bench and she just passed through not noticing me. After leaving like that I really don't want to confront any of them. When she turned the corner I sat back down on the bench and sighed. I closed my eyes.

"What do I do?" I asked myself out loud "Was running away a good decision?"

"No. Or at least I don't think it was," I opened my eyes to see my adoptive father sitting next to me.

"What makes you say that," I nonchalantly replied surprisingly not caring that he was there. I looked to the side and noticed his car was there. How the fuck didn't I notice him?

"Well, in life problems are something that we can't run away from. They follow us around," he said.

"I wish I wasn't born. I should just die!" I said pulling my knees up and putting my head down on them.

"Don't say that."

"But _you_ say it."

"That's besides the point." I sighed.

"I don't know how to deal with this. What should I do? I'm not even sure what to call you anymore," I said hugging my knees.

"Well I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I think you should stay with Soul and Maka for awhile, and you can call me Kid if you want."

"Will you and...umm...Dokuro have to have another child. You do need another heir after you don't you?" I asked. Kid looked unsure.

"We might adopt again. I really don't want her to go through the consequences and trouble of giving birth to a Shinigami," he said. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I really don't want to make the situation...awkward or anything, but...did you love me?" I asked slightly embarrassed. Kid looked a little offended by the question.

"Of coarse I did. I still do, and I always will. We all do. That's one of the reasons that all of _this _happened," He replied. I hugged him;he hugged back. Then a question came to my mind.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I sensed your soul. Maka is probably doing the same. She should be here by now." No later then that was said Mrs. Maka showed up with Mr. Soul. She ran out of the car and embraced me. She held me tight.

"Thank Death God you're alright," She said with relief.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Mansion and sort things out," Kid said then his cell phone rang. "Yep...we found her...alright...bye." It was most likely Dokuro.

* * *

><p>-Gallows Mansion-<p>

3rd POV

Once everyone returned a decision had to be made. Who was Roxanne going to stay with? Everyone was sitting down. Maka was sitting really close to said preteen with her arms around her. Afraid she might take off again. Maka spent her whole life feeling empty inside, but now she feels complete. It was as if a giant whole in her body had been patched up.

"So...now...what?" Dokuro said breaking the tension. Soul shrugged. Roxanne moved a little bit out of her birth mother's grip to speak.

"I want to know who I'll be living with." She said. Maka looked a little...surprised I guess you could say after hearing this. She was prepared to go to court to get her daughter back.

"I think she should stay with Maka and Soul while we get this sorted out," Kid said. Soul smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine with that," Dokuro said "Maka, Soul, Roxanne how do you feel about it?"

"Yes!" Maka happily said.

"Of coarse," Soul agreed.

"Sure. But we'll have to make a schedule or something later because I still love being with my adoptive parents. They raised me after all," Roxanne said.

"Okay, then. Roxanne you should go pack," Kid said. The preteen went up the stairs.

"Thank you for letting her come with us. Seriously I couldn't thank you more," Maka said to Dokuro and Kid.

"No problem. You've been watching her grow up from a distance. It must have been hard for you. Now that she knows who her real parents are she deserves to be with you, and you deserve to be with her," Dokuro said.

"Yep," Kid agreed. Roxanne came down with her stuff. She felt that the situation was...well awkward. It was mainly because after just finding out who her real parents are she had to leave and go live with them for awhile. Just like that. She wondered how long she would live with them.

"Bye!" she said hugging her adoptive parents "see you later."

It really wasn't that much of a goodbye, because they all lived in Death City.

* * *

><p>Should I end it at this chapter?<p>

I was thinking of doing another chapter explaining what was going to happen and stuff like that.

BTW: Do you think it's a little awkward that I'm making her call Kid, Dokuro, Soul, and Maka by their names? I not sure about what she should call them by so I just settled for their names.

Please Review!


End file.
